Playing with toys can be an enjoyable means of training young children for life in society. It provides entertainment while fulfilling an educational role. Playing with toys is considered to be important when it comes to growing up and learning about the world around us. Younger children use toys to discover their identity, help their bodies grow strong, learn cause and effect, explore relationships, and practice skills they will need as adults. Toys enhance children's cognitive behavior and stimulate their creativity.
Among existing assembly toys, the toy block structure is formed by fitting toy blocks having concave and convex portions. For example, Lego allows a desired shape to be formed by assembling hexagonal blocks. Each of Lego blocks has a protrusion and a recess such that the Lego blocks are coupled to each other, and the Lego blocks may be assembled in various shapes by using the protrusions and recesses. Lego extends (or is built longitudinally) along direction of the protrusions and the recesses. Accordingly, it is relatively difficult to assemble the shape that extends or is built laterally and there are many restrictions in manufacturing a desired shape by the user.
Therefore, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned problems. Advantageously, the present invention provides a solution.